


An Apology

by Momma_Time



Series: Random Tumblr Crap [7]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Aaron is having a bad day, Tumblr Prompt, tiny fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-04
Updated: 2017-02-04
Packaged: 2018-09-21 21:55:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9568499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Momma_Time/pseuds/Momma_Time
Summary: Tumblr prompt: Somewhere out there, there is a tree, tirelessly producing oxygen so you can breathe. I think you owe it an apology.





	

**Author's Note:**

> A teeny thing with an angry Aaron

It had been a long time since Aaron had blown up on anyone. If there were an award for someone who was the poster child of calm and level headed, Aaron would be next to Washington. It took a lot to piss him off enough to say something. His passive aggressive end the conversation and get out of there tactics usually got him out of uncomfortable, frustrating situations.

But damn Alexander. Damn him and everything he loudly stood for. No one could test his patience more.

Today was finally a breaking point. He had a migraine, was exhausted from midterms, and still had an essay to finish, and Alexander wouldn’t leave him alone to let him finish. He just kept talking and talking and talkingandtalkingandtalking until finally, Aaron snapped.

“Alexander, shut up!” he shouted, not caring that they were in the library’s study rooms. “Somewhere out there there is a tree, tirelessly producing oxygen so you can breathe. I think you owe it an apology. Now get the hell away from me so I can finish my work.”

The look of shock on Alexander’s face was burned in his memory for life. THE Alexander Hamilton, stunned into silence. Well, Aaron couldn’t blame him after what he’d just done. Aaron never raised his voice at anyone. Even when Alexander had dragged him to a soccer game once, Aaron didn’t cheer with everyone else. He wasn’t a loud person.

Aaron, making sure he was understood, pointed in the direction of the door. Alexander took the hint, expression falling before he grabbed his things and trudged out of the study room silently.

Aaron was relieved that he could work in the peace and quiet. Finally. Although guilt nigged at him in the back of his mind. He shouldn’t have blown up on him. What had Alexander even been gushing about? Oh, an essay that was being published in some literary journal. The guy would get scholarship money for that. Good for him.

Maybe he could have said something sooner. Tell Alexander that he’d treat him to coffee later as a congratulation but for now, he had to finish this essay? Or…something.

Whatever. He had an essay to write.

Several hours later, Aaron looked up when a cup was set beside his laptop. He could smell the spices from the chai latte, his favorite hot drink, and felt some of the tension seep out of him. There was a sticky note attached that simply said “sorry” in Alexander’s handwriting. By the time Aaron looked up, the boy had already shut the door behind him. 


End file.
